


Fairytale

by cayra



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Chibi, Crack, Fairy Tales, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayra/pseuds/cayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, up a time, all of Hyoutei were chibis in a fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter crack. Please disregard any and all actual content as acidental.

Once upon a time, there was a chibi princess called Shishido. Her family had lots of trouble with sorcerers and witches and the like.  
When the chibi queen, who was called Gakuto by the way, was pregnant, she was craving a lot of weird stuff. If she did not get what she wanted, she threatened to die.

One day she told her husband: "Yuushi, get me those rare flowers from the garden of our resident evil chibi witch!"  
In said garden of the chibi witch Atobe grew special roses that granted everyone who ate them eternal beauty, a spot somewhere on the face and bad attitude.

Because of the last gift, chibi king Yuushi hesitated a bit, but then his lovely wife threw a tantrum and he thought "Those roses can't make it worse, can they?" and set out for the garden.

The next morning, the evil chibi witch Atobe looked out of her window and saw that all of her precious roses were gone. And because she was the all-knowing chibi witch Atobe, with her all-knowing chibi witch spot in the face, she instantly knew who had stolen them.

With a snap of her fingers she created a giant chibi minion and told him to build a high tower. "Usu!" the giant chibi minion replied and started working.  
But because he also had to serve the witch refreshments and wait up on her, it took him sixteen years to complete the tower.

The evil chibi witch Atobe finished filing her nails and put on new make-up, then they teleported to the royal castle and kidnapped the chibi princess Shishido. Born shortly after the theft of the roses, she had grown into a striking young lady with long beautiful hair.  
The evil chibi witch imprisoned her in the tower and came to check on her each day.

The chibi princess had a lover that came to visit very often. Every afternoon he appeared riding a big magical bird. Each day he put his mount into the parking lot and went upstairs to his chibi princess.

The problem was, that when the tower was built, the stupid giant chibi minion forgot, between serving Atobe and saying "Usu!", to build stairs. So her lover had to climb up every time, holding onto her long beautiful hair.

The princess did not mind that, as long he would visit. But there was one thing that irked her: Always after having lot of hot chibi sex, when she was wonderfully relaxed, he had to go home because the evil chibi witch would have caught them otherwise. And the pulling on her hair when he left bothered her very much.

So one day, when she really had worn him out, she took his sword and cut all of her beautiful hair.  
So her lover had no choice but to stay and have lots of more hot chibi sex.

Without the hair the evil chibi witch Atobe could not get in either, so she contented herself with knitting a nice cosy jumper from all that beautiful long hair.

The chibi princess Shishido and her lover lived happily even after, and if none has died yet, they're still getting some...

OWARI


End file.
